Foreshadowing
by InosBane
Summary: Shikamaru agrees to be a fill in babysitter for Kurenai. Chaos ensues until a certain kunoichi manages to save the day. The lesson here? Women are not born knowing how to take care of babies. Request fic for Rama Chan


**A/N:** Back in November Rama Chan sent me an idea for a story and asked if I would write it. Those of you who know what a fan I am of her work can only imagine how honored I felt. I had hoped to have this up before Christmas, but time got away from me. I've stuck with the names I've given the different children largely so I don't confuse myself.  
Rama, I hope this doesn't disappoint you. Thank you forhaving such faith in my abilities  
**Sobaya**-Noodle shop, **Noren-**small curtains that hang outside restaurants, **Tadaima**-"I'm home",** Okaeri nasai**-"Welcome home", **Chashumen**-ramen with extra pork, a bit more expensive than normal.

**Disclaimer:** The plot belongs to Rama Chan, the story is mine, the characters belong to Kishimoto. We are not interchangeable.

**Foreshadowing**

The sun shone brightly on Nara Shikamaru as he sat at his desk finishing a report for the Hokage. A light breeze played with the stray hairs on the back of his neck, and one more time he wondered if the clock on the wall could move any slower. He yawned widely leaning back in his chair, grateful he wasn't Yamato. Writing about Konoha's reconstruction was bad enough, he'd hate to be the one heading up the effort.

A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts and he looked up expectantly. Sarutobi Kurenai, the widow of his former sensei walked in cradling her six month old son, Asumaru.

"You're a lifesaver Shikamaru-san," she said laying the sleeping infant on the small couch in Shikamaru's office.

Kurenai had called an hour ago in a state of near panic. She had a mandatory meeting to get to and her regular babysitter had called to say she'd caught a bad cold. Shikamaru's only real experience with babies had come from what he'd observed when he'd visited Kurenai and Asumaru, but no one seemed concernedabout that. He wasn't considered a genius for nothing, strategizing and figuring out problems on the fly was one of his strengths. Besides, Asumaru knew him and Kurenai trusted him.

"I shouldn't be more than three hours," Kurenai continued positioning a pillow to keep the baby from rolling off the couch. "I'll call and let you know if I'll be longer. We're changing the curriculum for the Kunoichi Arts classes."

After the birth of her son, Kurenai had taken a position as an instructor at the Academy forgoing missions until Asu was older.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru smiled covering a yawn. "We're old friends, we'll be fine."

"Alright," she said pointing to two bags she'd brought with her. "Blankets, diapers, wipes and a change of clothing are in the big bag. Bottles are in the small one. I really appreciate this, arigatou," she bowed closing the door quietly behind her.

Shikamaru wrote the last few lines of his report then stood up and stretched. An odd twinge shot through his once broken leg and he smiled, wondering if he was going to end up like one of those old men he sometimes played shogi with in the park. They swore they could always tell when the weather was changing simply from the twinges they got from old war wounds. Another breeze blew in and he chuckled to himself.

"You've got the right idea kiddo," he yawned, covering the sleeping baby with a blanket.

The Shadow Nin sat back down in his chair and stretched his legs out on the desk. Within moments he was fast asleep.

**o-o-o**

Shikamaru found himself jarred awake after what felt like only a few seconds by a loud pounding on the door. His feet slammed onto the floor and the combination of noises woke Asumaru who began to fret. Sighing, he paused to pick up the baby before he answered the door with a scowl.

"Oi, Shikamaru-kun!"

It was Ogawa Kiyoshi, Shikamaru's most annoying coworker. When he was in a kinder mood, Shikamaru likened Kiyoshi to what would happen if Naruto and Lee ever had a kid-not that they _could_ or _would_, thankfully.

"I'm on my way to Tsunade-sama's office," he said cheerily. "Got anything you need turned in?"

Glancing at the pile of papers in Kiyoshi's hands, Shikamaru could tell his wasn't the first door the chuunin had knocked on.

"Domo, Kiyoshi-san," he replied resting his report on the top of the pile, and jiggling Asumaru to keep him from crying.

"I didn't know you had a kid," Kiyoshi exclaimed leaning in to stare at Asu's bright red eyes. "Those are some crazy eyes. He get 'em from you?"

Shikamaru backed away from Kiyoshi's curious stare.

"I'm babysitting for a friend," he explained jiggling Asumaru again to keep the child from crying. Asu screwed up his face, turned three shades of purple and grunted. Immediately Shikamaru's senses were assaulted by the foulest stench he'd ever known. Seeing Shikamaru's eyes begin to water, Kiyoshi smiled, baby love written all over his face.

"Really makes you wanna have one of your own, ne?" He asked. "Well, I gotta go turn this stuff in, see ya!"

The Shadow Nin stared incredulously after his coworker before closing the door and wiping his eyes.

"What does your mother feed you?" he asked the gurgling infant as he laid him down on the couch and grabbed the diaper bag.

He'd watched Kurenai change a diaper a number of times, so he knew he'd need wipes and powder as well as a clean diaper. What he didn't count on was Asumaru deciding to relieve himself once the diaper was opened. Shikamaru only just got out of the way and managed to close the diaper up again before there was another knock on the door.

"Come in?" He croaked trying to speak without breathing.

"Shikamaru-kun, Lady Tsunade was wondering…oh dear GOD! What **IS** that smell?" Ino squealed covering her mouth and nose with her hands.

Shikamaru looked up to see his teammate, Yamanaka Ino standing in the doorway flanked by Haruno Sakura and Shiho, a code breaker he'd met recently.

"Shikamaru-kun, what are you doing with that baby?" Sakura demanded through a pinched nose.

Seeing an out Shikamaru smiled his most endearing smile. Afterall, taking care of babies was just part of being a woman right? It was ingrained in them, and maybe if he threw in a meal to sweeten the deal…

"I'll buy lunch for whoever wants to step in and help me with this diaper," he offered.

Sakura shook her head.

"No way, we just came by to drop off some papers for Lady Tsunade."

Ino, whose face had taken on a greenish tinge agreed with her best frenemy.

"I'm on a diet anyways," she said.

Realizing her chance to have what could possibly be considered a date with her crush , Shiho rushed forward blushing profusely.

"I'll do it," she said a little to eagerly then added, "I'm pretty hungry."

Shiho, who had even less experience around babies than Shikamaru stiffened her spine and strode purposefully over to the couch where Asumaru was beginning to cry. She opened the diaper and proceeded to retch into a nearby wastebasket. She got shakily to her feet to make a second attempt only to be forced back by a stream of urine. Ino screamed and ducked behind the desk, Sakura crouched behind a chair, and Shikamaru just stared open-mouthed at the mess.

"So how come I wasn't invited to the party?" A feminine voice drawled.

Shikamaru turned and found himself staring into the eyes of Sabaku no Temari. She was leaning against the door frame, arms folded smirking from ear to ear.

"Though I gotta give you credit," she continued taking in the state of Shikamaru's normally tidy office. "You Konoha shinobi really know how to trash a place."

Normally quite shy, Shiho felt the need to come to Shikamaru's defense.

"Shikamaru-san is babysitting and needed help changing a diaper," she explained blushing to the roots of her hair. "He offered to buy lunch for whoever helped him."

The Nara of whom they were speaking didn't know whether to smile or curse, so he settled for a slow exhale of "troublesome…"

Temari, who'd heard the whispered complaint smiled widely.

"I don't think we've ever met," she bowed to Shiho. "My name is Sabaku no Temari, what's yours?"

If anything, Shiho's blush increased as she introduced herself to the Kazekage's sister.

"I-I'm Shiho," she stammered bowing low.

The blonde smiled, "Well Shiho-san, I just got into town and could use some lunch. D'you mind if I give it a try?"

Shiho frowned but nodded stepping away from the baby who was now crying in earnest.

"Aw, c'mon now," Temari cooed sweetly as she went about the business of changing Asumaru's diaper. "You're acting just like Nara-san. How about you stop crying and show him how a real man behaves."

When Asumaru responded by quieting down it was Shikamaru's turn to blush. Shiho opened her mouth to come to his defense again but Ino stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

"This is how they are together," she murmured.

"You're going to want to empty that out immediately," Temari informed Shikamaru tossing the dirty diaper into the wastebasket.

"I'll do it," Shiho offered trying to meet the Nara's eye. When he didn't respond her shoulders slumped then she took the wastebasket and left the room.

Shikamaru handed Asu's spare outfit to Temari while she explained how you have to be careful changing little boy's diapers because they have a tendency to spray.

"Found that one out," Shikamaru muttered grabbing some wipes and cleaning off some wet spots on the couch.

"I remember one time when Gaara was a baby," she laughed then stopped herself. "A story for another time perhaps."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other desperate to know what was so funny about when the Kazekage was a baby.

Temari lifted a giggling Asumaru into her arms and breathed deeply."Don't babies smell wonderful?" She asked no one in particular.

Her smile was contagious and Shikamaru found himself smiling as he inhaled the sweet smell of baby powder and clean diaper. The Medics shared another glance.

"Poor Shiho," Sakura whispered as the still blushing girl reentered the room carrying a clean wastebasket.

Ino shrugged, "Did you honestly think she ever had a chance?"

They watched Temari hand Shikamaru a bottle and give him instructions for heating it up. When Shikamaru left the room he was unaware of the three pairs of eyes that had watched him take orders without complaining once.

"I'm famished," Ino said putting an arm around Shiho's shoulders. "C'mon, let's go get some lunch. My treat."

"See you later Temari-san," Sakura called softly. Temari waved but didn't speak. She was holding Asumaru and humming softly, swaying back and forth in time with the tune.

"So Shiho-chan," Sakura smiled kindly once the trio was out in the street. "Have you ever met Rock Lee?"

**o-o-o**

When he returned with the bottle Shikamaru stopped in the doorway transfixed by the image before him. Temari was staring out the large window swaying back and forth, humming a tune to Asumaru who lay cooing in her arms. Logically, he knew she could be vulnerable just like anyone else, but he'd never witnessed it. He was usually so busy complaining about what a sarcastic, troublesome woman she was that he'd never stopped to wonder what she would be like with her defenses completely down.

"You're back," her voice sounded amused as she turned to face him and Shikamaru swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away from her hips and meeting her large blue-green eyes.

"Test it," she said when he held out the bottle to her.

He replied with a blank stare and Temari chuckled.

"Cover the nipple with your finger and shake it so there's no hot or cold spots," she instructed. "Then shake a bit onto your wrist. It should be warm but not burn."

Once again Shikamaru followed orders without complaint, a fact not lost on Temari though she wasn't sure what to make of it. When he handed her the bottle she popped it into the baby's mouth fully trusting that the Nara had gotten it right. She settled herself in Shikamaru's chair without asking if it was alright because they both knew it wouldn't matter one way or another.

Shikamaru busied himself with putting away the baby supplies.

"Arigatou Temari-san, you're really incredible. So I guess that women aren't just born knowing how to take care of babies."

Temari laughed so hard that she startled the almost asleep Asu. It took her five minutes of shushing before she could respond properly.

"Honestly, Nara," Temari rolled her eyes. "All these weird ideas about men and women. Your mom makes things way too easy for you."

His answer was an incoherent muttering of "women" and "troublesome" that made Temari snort.

"When I was very young we had this wonderful old nurse named Jizo. Even though I was practically a baby myself she let me watch what she was doing when she took care of my brothers. Sometimes she even let me help, simple stuff like handing her a clean diaper or a tee shirt. I used to mimic what I learned on my baby dolls."

That revelation was so mind boggling that Shikamaru couldn't help but blurt out in surprise.

"_**YOU**_ had baby dolls?"

Temari raised an eyebrow, "don't sound so surprised. I am a _**girl**_ you know."

Shikamaru grinned as Temari continued reminiscing about the woman who had cared for the Sabaku children until Gaara was two and Shukaku took over for the first time. Such candidness was rare, and that fact was not lost on her audience so he stayed quiet and didn't interrupt again, even to ask about some of Suna's more obscure desert customs.

A half hour later they were chatting quietly about the progress being made on Konoha's reconstruction, Asumaru asleep on Temari's shoulder when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Shikamaru-san?" Kurenai called quietly, popping her head around the door.

"Oh, konnichiwa Temari-san," the older woman smiled. "I heard you were in town."

"Just got in this morning," Temari returned the smile, standing up and handing the baby to his mother. "You have a beautiful little boy Sarutobi-san," she added.

"Domo," Kurenai replied cuddling her son. She looked over at Shikamaru, "it looks like everything went smoothly. Any problems?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth but it was Temari's voice that answered.

"Nara-san's a real pro," the blonde stated. "I'll even trust him with my own children…when I get around to having them of course."

She winked at the chuunin and another odd twinge shot through his leg. Kurenai looked from Temari's smile to Shikamaru's enraptured expression and was reminded of the early days when she and Asuma first started dating.

"We're going to lunch, would you and Asu like to join us?" Temari asked, but Kurenai shook her head.

"I've gotta get this one home and give him a bath," She said kissing Asumaru's forehead. "You two have fun."

**o-o-o**

"So you didn't forget," Shikamaru drawled a few minutes later as the pair made their way down Tea Street.

"You're the one who offered, and like I said, I'm fairly hungry." Temari shrugged pausing to read a menu posted outside of a Sobaya.

"Fine by me," the Shadow Nin yawned. "But if you're not careful, this might lead someone to believe we're on a date," he smirked pointing to the blonde head of Uzumaki Naruto.

A wicked grin spread across Temari's face.

"Call it whatever you want, you're paying and I'm having the chashumen." She parted the blue noren and made a point of sitting at the counter right next to her brother's good friend.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru grinned in spite of himself following her into the shop where he was greeted enthusiastically by Konoha's Hero.

**o-o-o**

Years later, Shikamaru walked into his house after a long day of training.

"Tadaima!" He called out, but the expected response of "okaeri nasai" didn't come. He walked through the house getting more and more concerned until he found his wife in the nursery holding their newborn daughter, Tsukiko. Temari was swaying slowly back and forth humming a tune he hadn't heard in a long time.

"You're back," she whispered, smiling as he approached carefully so as not to wake the baby. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Wanna go get some chashumen? My treat."

**o-o-o OWARI o-o-o**


End file.
